


A Taste Of Honey

by Rakshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just HOW did this sticky stuff get on his best weskit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of Honey

Sam gently rubbed his master's velvet weskit with a concoction of Soapwart and warm water. Cleaning velvets was no small matter and Sam had tried many combinations before settling on this one as his staple. 

"What has he gone and gotten on this weskit," Sam muttered under his breath. He bent and sniffed the cloth, then shook his head. "It has a pleasant smell, to be sure, but I simply can't imagine what this sticky stuff could be!" He paused and tried to recollect when Frodo had last worn it. "It's his 'go someplace extra special' weskit so I should recall!"

He paused in his labors for a moment, then sighed. "I can't remember."

"What can't you remember, Sam?" 

Sam turned and smiled at his sleep-tangled master.

"Oh, my good weskit!" Frodo exclaimed. "Is something on it?"

"Something, indeed!" Sam replied, turning back to his work. "Something sticky and hard to move even with Soapwart."

"And you don't recall what it might be?" Frodo asked teasingly.

"I don't, my dear, and that's a fact! Though I don't suppose that matters much to the doin' of this task."

"You don't recall a night we returned from the Green Dragon after a Yule celebration and had a rather ummmm... _sticky _celebration of our own?"__

__Sam stopped scrubbing and stared straight ahead, lost in memory. "Oh my," he remembered softly. "With a bit of new mashed honey taken from the comb that very day."_ _

__"Indeed," Frodo murmured. "And a certain gardener eating that honey from my fingers, and perhaps letting a few drops fall to my weskit in his rush to taste it on my lips?"_ _

__Turning, Sam kissed him gently. "And a wise gardener he was," he whispered. "It's surely worth any price to know the taste of honey on those lips."_ _


End file.
